Akatsuki Gaje Series: Test Naik Kelas S
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Gara-gara Akatsuki melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan sama sekali ga mencerminkan bahwa mereka adalah penjahat kelas S, kelas Akatsuki pun diturunkan. Pein ya jelas ga terima, dia maksa Akatsuki ikut test naik kelas. Tapi, astaga, tak ada yang lulus! RnR please!


Akatsuki Gaje Series:

Test Naik Kelas S

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk. punya **Masashi Kishimoto**, SasuSaku punya AnnZie, dan 'Akatsuki Gaje Series' adalah trademark serial Akatsuki milik AnnZie.

Genre : Parody Gak Jelas

Rated : K+

Fanfic Akatsuki AnnZie lagi!! Mengusung serial 'Akatsuki Gaje Series', AnnZie akan bergabung bersama author-author lainna untuk menistakan Akatsuki! Ini adalah fic ke delapan yang AnnZie ciptakan dan fic ke empat yang AnnZie publish di FFN.

Akatsuki Gaje Series adalah trademark AnnZie untuk serial penistaan Akatsuki yang AnnZie buat.

Selamat membaca! Kali ini formatna bukan chat. Dan mungkin sudah ada yang punya konsep fic sejenis ini ya? AnnZie juga pakai konsep tanya jawab. Tapi kayakna konsep tanya jawab biasa deh. Nggak pa-pa kan?

Review ya! Kalo baca tapi nggak review itu namana nggak aci (menurut bahasa Medanna), nggak ngasih tahu AnnZie kalo minna sekalian udah baca fic ini. Pokokna harus review! *maksa banget sih*

---'''---'''---

Pada malam Jum'at kliwon bulan purnama… inilah dia Akatsuki!! Sedang sharing bersama di markas Akatsuki yang berada di kawasan Pondok Telapa alias TEngah LAutan samPAh alias Tempat Pembuangan Akhir. Pein memimpin rapat nista itu *Author digiles Akatsuki*

"Ehem!" Pein berdehem sekali. Tujuannya supaya Akatsuki tenang semua di dunia sana. "Ehhheeemmm!!!" Ulang Pein lebih keras. Pein dikacangin sama Akatsuki lainnya. Konan lagi bikin handycraft dari koran bekas bungkus cabe (pecinta lingkungan!)

Hidan lagi… yah, biasalah, ritual Dewa Jashin dengan kemenyan dan rupa-rupa pengiringnya. Kakuzu sedang membaca buku karya Safir Garpu "Bagaimana Menghasilkan Uang Dengan Bulu Hidung Anda". Deidara sedang ngunyah sirih (bosen tanah liat) sambil ngepangin rambut Itachi kecil-kecil, biar modelnya kayak Mbah Surip itu lho. Itachi, sembari dikepangin dia baca majalah wanita rubrik Health and Beauty "Banyak Kosmetik yang Dapat Menghilangkan Tanda-Tanda Penuaan… Mana yang Cocok untuk Anda?"

Zetsu lagi ngecet bagian wajahnya yang berwarna hitam dengan cat merah, jadinya kayak bendera pusaka, karena dia lagi semangat-semangatnya dengan kata 'patriotisme'. Tobi melancarkan hapalan sejak jaman Warkop DKI-nya: "Tobi anak baik… Tobi anak baik…," sambil makan lollipop jeruk.

Sasori menelanjangi boneka-boneka Barbie-nya untuk difoto, lalu akan diberikan ke Pein karena menurut Pein tak ada model asli, boneka pun jadi. Kisame diam-diam nyolongin cat Zetsu untuk ngecat badannya yang biru. Eh, tahu tahu tempe tempe toge toge badan Kisame bukan jadi merah, malah ungu (merah+biru=ungu).

Pein sweatdrop sendiri melihat anggotanya kacau balau begitu. Akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah buku dari keranjang belanjaannya -?- dan membaca buku laknat itu. Judulnya Icha-Icha Tactics Limited Edition *nyolong punya Kakashi*.

Author : Stoooop!! Kok ceritana jadi gini sih?! Cut, cut! Pein, berhenti baca buku laknat itu! Adeganmu itu seharusna berdehem sekali sambil ngelemparin Akatsuki pake tomat!

Pein : Tomat dari mana? Udah tau Akatsuki kanker, bokek, kere.

Author : Loe colong dari kulkasna otouto Itachi alias pacar gue, sono! *Author digigit Chihuahua punya Sasuke FC*

Pein : Ha-i, Author-sama!

Sementara itu… dirumah Sasuke.. *nggak berani bilang pacar*

"Lalala, akhirnya tiba juga waktu makan tomat. Hari ini gue target makan tomat sebatalyon!" Tekad Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kulkas dengan aura kembang-kembang janda menang undian keripik singkong. Kosong.

"Mana tomat-tomatku? Aaarrgghh!! Siapa yang berani-beraninya mencuri tomatku?!!" Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya. Aura kembang-kembang janda menang undian keripik singkong berubah menjadi aura tukang becak yang dicopet penumpangnya sendiri.

Pein langsung balik ke markas Akatsuki, berharap dirinya tidak ketahuan Sasuke. Sayangnya, salah satu piercingnya yang longgar karena udah lama nggak diservis ke tukang las terlepas dan ditemukan oleh Sasuke.

"Piercing? Ini kan punya…" Gumam Sasuke tidak yakin.

Back to Markas Akatsuki di Pondok Telapa.

Author : Okay, lo dapet tomatna. Adegan diulang. Camera rolling… action! *Author merangkap sutradara*

Pein sweatdrop sendiri melihat anggotanya kacau balau begitu. Akhirnya ia mengambil tomat (yang sudah dicolongnya dari kulkas Sasuke) dan melemparkannya ke wajah Akatsuki lainnya.

Cproot!! Hidan kena. 1 poin.

Cproot! Cproot! Cproot (un)! Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara, kena. 3 poin.

Cproot! Cproot! Kisame dan Tobi kena. 2 poin.

Cproot! Cproot! Cproot!! Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi kena. 3 poin.

**Total 9 poin.**

"YOU WIN!!!" Seru sebuah suara, entah suara siapa. Yah, anggap saja itu suara Dewa Jashin yg barusan ngintip bidadari mandi di telaga *itu mah Jaka Tarub!*

Pein melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Dihamburkannya confetti dari guntingan majalah por-piiiip- edisi lamanya. Pein goyang gergaji karatan dipadu gaya Manda, ular Orochimaru lagi ngopi di warung tuak -?- dengan back sound Ampar-Ampar Pisang. Sekarang giliran anggota Akatsuki sweatdrop nengok Pein nari-nari gaje begitu. Pantes nih organisasi nggak maju-maju. Leadernya aja sableng gitu…

Setelah satu dasawarsa.. bah, kelamaan! Pokoknya beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ehem!" deham Pein yang sudah kehilangan wibawanya. "Mari kita mulai rapat (nista) kita."

Kakuzu bertanya, "Ada apa gerangan, Ketua? Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan selalu ada uang, kok tiba-tiba ngadain rapat (yang nista)?"

"Iya nih! Ketua Pein ngganggu keasikan kita aja!" Omel Kisame yang gagal bermetamorfosis menjadi berwarna ungu.

Pein nge-rolling eyes. Keasikan? Apanya? "Begini ya Kisame. Aku tuh mengkhawatirkan organisasi (nista) kita, Akatsuki, maka daripada itu aku ngadain rapat (nista)."

Konan nanya, "Yayang Pein, emang ada apa dengan Akatsuki?"

"Yayang Konan *cuih!*, Akatsuki yang notabene penjahat kelas S udah turun kelasnya! Masa yang kita lakuin itu kejahatan-kejahatan kecil mulu sih? Misal nih, Tobi nyolong balon di Iwa kemarin. Itachi lebih parah, kemarin dia malah ngasih genjutsu ke adiknya supaya adiknya berilusi keriputan kayak dia. Mana nggak mempan lagi!" Gerutu Pein.

Itachi cengengesan. Dia gagal ngasih genjutsu ke Sasuke soalnya dia keburu ngakak duluan bayangin Sasuke histeris lihat wajahnya yang halus mulus tiba-tiba keriputan. Sasuke mendengar suara ngakak Itachi, langsung dia nyiapin Chidori. Itachi yang udah kehabisan cakra buat ketawa ketiwi sataje (sangat tidak jelas) bayangin adiknya keriputan akhirnya kabur sambil ketawa guling-guling.

"Puih!" Deidara membuang sirihnya. "Tapi, un, kita kan udah lama nggak dikasih orderan misi, un. Makanya yang kita lakuin gaje semua, un. Jadi gimana nih, un?"

Pein mendecak sekali, "Justru itu lah.. Gue dapet informasi, untuk penjahat kelas S kayak kita ini yang udah diturunin kelasnya bisa melakukan test naik kelas supaya kelas kita tuh balik ke S lagi!"

Sasori nimbrung, "Kok S, Ketua? M atau L kan lebih besar. XXL kalo perlu!" Pein menjitak kepala Sasori sekali. "Pokoknya gua mau Akatsuki ikut test! Gua nggak mau kelas kita nggak S lagi. Apa kata dunia?" Pein niru iklan pajak.

"Gimana cara ikutin testnya?" Tanya Hidan. Pein nyengir kebo, "Kita cuma disuruh ngerjain beberapa soal. Ntar lagi petugas yang ngetes kita datang, dia dari Konohagakure."

Tok, tok, tok. Pintu markas Akatsuki diketuk seseorang. Dialah petugas yang akan mengawasi jalannya test kenaikan kelas Akatsuki. Pein menyuruh Tobi membukakan pintu. Tobi terperangah melihat sang pengawas test. "Waaah, ini adiknya Itachi-senpai kan? Ganteng bangeeeet!!!"

Sasuke –si pengawas test- langsung nyanyi-nyanyi ciptaannya sendiri diiringi ukulele butut. Sekarang Sasuke mengeluarkan aura kembang-kembang janda menang undian sabun colek kadaluarsa.

_I'm the most handsome man ever…_

_I'm the most handsome man ever…_

*nada lagu kayak di SBSP: Best Day Ever*

"Wah, bener un!" Tambah Deidara. "Lebih cakep daripada kakaknya (yang keriputan) un!"

Itachi pundung di pojokan. Selalu otouto gue yang dibilang cakep. Iri gue! Marah gue! Gue tuh nggak cakepnya dimana sih !?

Author : Keriput lo bikin ilfeel orang. Pantesan lo jomblo terus. Mana ada cewek yang mau sama kakek-kakek? *di-amaterasu Itachi*

"Sudah, sudah. Kita kan mau test naek kelas?" Konan berusaha menenangkan Akatsuki yang lagi jaipongan pake baju daerah Irian Jaya bareng Sasuke.

"Oh iya," ujar Sasuke, teringat yang barusan dia lakukan sangat berlawanan dengan tujuannya datang ke Pondok Telapa. "Sekarang kalian akan melakukan test! Siapkan posisi ujian masing-masing! Alat tulis juga! Dilarang mencontek atau menggunakan alat bantu. Sekarang juga!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Ha-i!" sahut Akatsuki semangat, termasuk Itachi yang sudah tenang berkat Sasori dan Konan.

**Flashback**

Itachi pundung di pojokan. Sasori menghampiri Itachi yang down banget. "Sudahlah, Itachi. Kau memang lebih jelek daripada Sasuke," kata Sasori lugu. Konan mendeath glare Sasori. "Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan, Sasori!"

"Memang aku tidak mau memperbaiki kok. Aku kan mau memperkeruh suasana aja," ujar Sasori dengan innocent face. Konan berusaha menenangkan Itachi, "Hei, Itachi. Nggak usah down gitu. Buktikan di test ini kau lebih baik daripada otouto-mu."

"Betul!" Tambah Sasori. "Lihat adikmu itu, cuma bisa jaipongan gak jelas gitu!" Sasori menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, ditambah ZetKisPeiHidTobDeiKak. Sasori menepuk bahu Itachi dengan potongan kaki Barbie-nya. "Lo tuh lebih bae, Itachi. Lo bisa goyang gergaji sama ngebor kan?"

Itachi bersemangat kembali. "Bener katamu, Sasori. Goyanganku lebih dahsyat dan asoyy daripada Sasuke. Mau bukti?"

Itachi mulai nari-nari. Pertama, goyang gergaji karatan. Kedua, ngebor sampe pantatnya kram. Ketiga, nari hula-hula Hawaii. Keempat, breakdance ala Michael Jackson nyasar di Afrika. Kesemuanya diakhiri dengan rasa pegal sekujur tubuh Itachi gara-gara semangat joget yang membara.

Mata Itachi berkaca-kaca. Itachi… menagiskah? Karena perkataan Sasori atau…? "Hiks, hiks," Itachi sesenggukan. "Nggak nyangkaaaa book!! Tari gue keren banget aduh sumpe deh! Liat kan? Liat kan? Sasuke aja kalah! Kalo gue ikut Konoha Dancer Idol pasti gue menaaaang!! Haduh, sumpaa~h, ya ampun, cool banget tarian yg tadi!!" Seru Itachi narsis.

Kalau di anime, latar belakang Sasori dan Konan adalah garis2 panjang dengan background warna item alias sweatdrop.

**End of Flashback**

Kini Akatsuki plus Sasuke duduk melingkari sebuah meja makan. Heran juga Sasuke, rumah sebobrok gini kok bisa punya meja makan gede yang sanggup nampung 11 orang. Sasuke lalu membagikan soal test. "Ujian Akatsuki naik kelas S dimulai dari… sekarang!" Seru Sasuke. Akatsuki langsung cepet-cepet nulis jawaban di lembar jawaban mereka. Mari kita lihat jawaban mereka.

---'''---'''---

**1. Sebagai calon penjahat kelas S, apa cita-citamu?**

**Pein ** : Membuka perpustakaan buku por-piiiip- dan rental video BF (Blue Film). Juga nambah koleksi pierching gue.

**Konan** : Gue sih pinginnya jadi ibu rumah tangga, entah kenapa bisa nyasar di Akatsuki…

**Kakuzu** : Jadi rentenir atau bankir.

**Kisame** : Menghilangkan gen hiu dalam tubuh gue.

**Deidara** : Un… apa ya? Dei pingin minta tanda tangan Nurdin Tank Top sama Amroji deh, un! Dei ngefens banget sama mereka, un. Mereka keren, un!

**Zetsu** : Normalin muka gue yang kayak zebra.

**Tobi ** : Tobi mau jadi anak baik selamanya!

**Itachi **: Hilangin keriput gue.

**Hidan **: Ingin bertemu Dewa Jashin

**2. Sebagai calon penjahat kelas S, apa yang akan kamu lakukan untuk membunuh Hokage?**

**Pein **: Gue masukin pierching gueke makanan dia, biar keselek, koit deh.

**Konan** : Gue pingin bunuh dengan cara yang elegan. Gue bikin burung kertas sampe 1000, trus gue ajuin permohonan supaya Hokage mati.

**Kakuzu** : Langsung gue cincong tuh orang. Ntar gue jual kepalanya ke tempat penukaran hadiah.

**Kisame **: Ya pake Samehada gue. Pake apa lagi coba?

**Deidara** : Pake ledakan, un. Seni adalah ledakan, un. KATSU!!

**Zetsu** : Gue tantang dia marathon keliling Negara Hi. Hokage bakalan capek sendiri, sedangkan gue kan tinggal nyelam2 aja.

**Tobi ** : Tobi kan anak baik, jadi nggak boleh bunuh Hokage yang udah ngasih lollipop ke Tobi minggu lalu.

**Itachi** : Paling gue pake Mangekyo Sharingan lagi. Bosen ah.

**Sasori **: Apa ya? Nggak tahu.

**Hidan** : Sasori aja nggak tahu apa lagi gue?

**3. Sebagai calon penjahat kelas S, mana yang kamu pilih, cinta, uang atau nyawa? Pilih satu.**

**Pein ** : Nyawa.

**Konan** : Gue ikut Pein, nyawa.

**Kakuzu** : Uang

**Kisame** : Cinta, soalnya gua jomblo terus sih.

**Deidara** : Yang paling logis, un. Nyawa.

**Zetsu** : Yang nyanyi aja, Cinta Laura. Dia cantik lho, seksi lagi!

**Tobi ** : Tobi anak baik pilih permen.

**Itachi** : Uang, karena tanpa uang nyawa nggak ada artinya.

**Sasori** : Nyawa.

**Hidan** : Gue setuju sama Itachi, uang. Tapi karena Sasori jawab 'nyawa' ya ikut dia aja deh. Kepinteran Itachi banding Sasori kan diragukan.

**4. Sebagai calon penjahat kelas S, siapa yang ingin kamu bunuh?**

**Pein** : Dewa Jashin.

**Konan** : Orang yang naikin harga sembako.

**Kakuzu** : Pein, utang dia banyak banget, sumpah.

**Kisame** : Pein.

**Deidara** : Polisi atau siapa aja yang udah bunuh Nurdin sama Amroji, un.

**Zetsu** : Pein.

**Tobi ** : Siapa ya? Pein aja deh, soalnya yang lain juga banyak jawab Pein.

**Itachi** : Pein.

**Sasori** : Pein.

**Hidan** : Pein. Dosa atas kebokepannya sudah tidak termaafkan lagi oleh Dewa Jashin, jadi aku bunuh saja.

**5. Sebagai calon penjahat kelas S, apa kamu tahu nama Hokage sekarang?**

**Pein ** : Naruto. Nama keluarganya nggak tahu.

**Konan** : Naruto Namikaze.

**Kakuzu** : Itu lho, yg dulu suka ngutang ramen sama gue. Aduh siapa sih namanya, Narita? Naruti? Suparti? Suminem? *ngaco*

**Kisame** : Setahu gue masih Minato Namikaze deh.

**Deidara** : Naruto Uzumaki, un!

**Zetsu** : Tauk ah. Yang jelas dia tuh yang cewek dadanya gede itu kan?

**Tobi ** : Naruto Namikaze! Tobi anak baik bener kan? Iyalah, kan dia yang kemarin ngasih lollipop ke Tobi!

**Itachi** : Naruto Uzumaki, temen otouto gue dulu.

**Sasori** : Naruto Uzumaki, gue ikut Itachi.

**Hidan** : Setahu gue Naruto Namikaze deh, tapi kok Sasori sama Itachi jawab Uzumaki ya?

And so on. Author males ngetiknya!

---'''---'''---

**Skor**

**Pein** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Konan** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Kakuzu** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Kisame** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Deidara** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Zetsu** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Tobi ** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Itachi** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Sasori** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**Hidan** : Diskualifikasi. Mencontek.

**=FIN=**

**Akatsuki Gaje Series: Test Naik Kelas S**

**Original Story by AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

**Medan, 29 Maret 2010**

---'''---'''---

**Mungkin ada readers yang pernah ketemu fic yang beginian ya? Oke, kali ini AnnZie terinspirasi dengan konsep tanya jawab. Nggak lucu? Iya, soalna fic ini AnnZie buat pas liburan karena kakak kelas 9 ikut UN. Dan tolong! AnnZie keranjingan publish ff padahal stok ff yg udah diketik menipis limit banget! Terima duit… eh terima kasih maksud AnnZie buat yang sudah membaca. Review tu de meks!**

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: Test Naik Kelas S, click here, minna-san!


End file.
